Décalage horaire
by maddieaddisson
Summary: Tony et Ziva en mission à Paris. Dans l'attente de l'épisode de la saison 7, ma vision de leur séjour dans notre capitale.
1. Chapter 1

« La vie est comme une boite de chocolats, on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber »

« Quoi ! » s'exclama Ziva d'une manière agressive

« Laisse tomber. Allons voir la chambre » répondit Tony d'un air blasé.

La phrase de Forrest Gump n'évoquait évidemment rien à sa coéquipière mais elle illustrait pourtant parfaitement ses dernières mésaventures.

Il y a vingt quatre heures à peine, il avait cru que Gibbs venait de lui offrir un délicieux chocolat fin au cœur praliné.

Il lui avait annoncé qu'il allait se rendre prochainement à Paris avec Ziva afin d'interroger un suspect français dans l'enquête sur le meurtre du Lieutenant Charlotte Reeves.

_A Paris avec Ziva_. Ces mots ainsi accolés, son esprit se mit aussitôt à vagabonder, un énorme sourire s'accrocha à ses lèvres et une violente tape s'abattit rapidement à l'arrière de son crâne.

« Paris, patron, c'est génial, tu y es déjà allé ? » balbutia-t-il un brin décontenancé.

Gibbs lui lança un regard noir qui lui fit prendre conscience immédiatement de l'ampleur de sa gaffe. _Jenny, mission, Paris_, des souvenirs surement aujourd'hui un peu douloureux pour son boss qu'il valait mieux passer sous silence.

Mais pour faire de cette mission, un voyage de rêve aux frais des contribuables américains, Tony se dit rétrospectivement qu'il aurait du dès le départ, respecter quelques règles. La première d'entre elles, ne jamais arriver en retard à l'aéroport.

Il avait mis un temps infini à choisir les costumes qu'il emporterait à Paris. Résultat, même s'il avait laissé le volant à Ziva, ils s'étaient enregistrés au dernier moment et avaient hérités de deux sièges séparés, à quelques rangs l'un de l'autre.

Il s'était alors retrouvé confiné entre un bodybuilder probablement sous stéroïde qui n'arrêtait pas de gesticuler sur son siège et une femme obèse entre deux âges qui passa les six heures du vol à lui jeter des regards par en dessous. Pour couronner le tout, l'écran de son siège ne marchant que par intermittence, il ne put même pas suivre le dernier James Bond. Même s'il l'avait déjà vu deux fois, Daniel Craig méritait bien un troisième visionnage.

Il s'était deux ou trois fois levé de son siège pour observer Ziva, qui l'avait sciemment ignoré. A chaque fois, il l'avait vu en pleine conversation avec son voisin de gauche, un grand brun aux yeux clairs.

A bord, son seul réconfort fut la nourriture, qui s'avéra plutôt bonne, à tel point qu'il desserra sa ceinture d'un cran à sa descente d'avion.

Il retrouva sa coéquipière à l'arrivée des bagages, où elle venait de s'emparer des siens. Au bout de trente longues minutes d'attente, devant un tapis désespérément vide, il comprit que ses bagages avaient du s'égarer. Vérification faite auprès des hôtesses, ses affaires avaient pris un vol Washington-Johannesburg et il ne pouvait pas compter les retrouver avant deux jours, soit à la fin de son séjour à Paris.

Il poussa un long soupir pour se calmer avant de dire à Ziva :

« Il doit y avoir quelques boutiques de vêtements dans l'aéroport, un pause shopping s'impose, non ? »

« Hors de question, Tony. On se rend d'abord à l'hôtel, après on verra si on a le temps » lui répliqua sa coéquipière sur un ton autoritaire.

« Il faut au moins que je m'achète une nouvelle chemise ! »

« J'ai des tee-shirts du boulot dans ma valise, je t'en prêterai un »

« En taille XS, je présume » dit-il en suivant Ziva vers la file d'attente des taxis. Il savait qu'il aurait besoin de son aide pour ses achats. Mieux valait parler français pour se faire comprendre dans ce pays et cela n'était malheureusement pas son cas.

Arrivés à l'hôtel, il laissa donc Ziva faire l'enregistrement avec la réceptionniste. Il ne comprenait rien au dialogue entre les deux, mais au vu du vif échange et de l'air furax de Ziva, quelque chose semblait clocher.

«L'hôtel a mal enregistré la réservation. Ils ont compris que l'on voulait une chambre double et non deux chambres. Et évidemment, l'hôtel est complet » l'informa Ziva d'un air dépité.

Après six pénibles heures de vol, l'estomac au bord de l'explosion, sans bagage et en compagnie d'une Ziva excédée et avec pour seule perspective de passer une nuit à tenter vainement de dormir sur de la moquette, Tony se dit que Gibbs lui avait définitivement offert un chocolat fourré à la pâte d'amande avarié.

**reviews ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Merci beaucoup pour les reviews et pour les alertes sur cette histoire ! _**

* * *

« Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda Tony en fermant le clapet de son portable

« Les douze coups de minuit viennent de sonner. » répondit Ziva d'une voix à peine audible

« Ah bon, je pensais qu'il était plutôt vers les vingt-deux heures » s'exclama son coéquipier d'un air surpris

« J'ai sûrement mal compté » lui répondit-elle.

Même si Tony lui lançait un regard interrogateur, Ziva choisit de garder le silence. Comme dans son conte favori de Grimm, le charme avait été rompu.

Un après-midi et une soirée à Paris aux côtés de Tony avaient pourtant suffi à lui faire oublier l'enquête, son statut d'agent du NCIS, d'ex membre du Mossad, de fille endurcie par la vie.

L'après-midi avait plutôt mal commencé à l'hôtel François 1er :

« Mon dieu, mais c'est un véritable boudoir ici» s'exclama Tony en ouvrant la porte de leur chambre

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela ressemble à un gâteau, Tony » dit Ziva en examinant leur chambre aux couleurs crème et rose pastel.

Elle trouvait la décoration charmante, couvre-lit et rideaux assortis en toile de jouy, mais était un peu gênée par l'étroitesse des lieux.

« Je voulais dire que cela ressemble vraiment à un petit nid douillet conçu pour des couples en voyage de noce » expliqua Tony un brin agacé par ses confusions de vocabulaire

« Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de jacuzzi » poursuivit-il en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bains

Ziva lui lança un regard courroucé.

« Et le lit n'est visiblement pas king size » ajouta-t-il en s'affalant dessus.

« Je n'ai jamais compris l'obsession des américains pour ces lits surdimensionnés. On dort seul ou à deux, pas besoin d'avoir un lit de deux mètres de large » marmonna Ziva en rangeant ses bagages dans la penderie.

«On ne fait pas que dormir dans un lit, Ziva. Certaines personnes ont besoin de place pour… »

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Tony de finir sa phrase et claqua derrière-elle la porte de la salle de bains.

Se retrouver aussi proche de Tony, la situation la rendait malgré elle incroyablement mal à l'aise et elle le maudissait d'enchainer les allusions douteuses. Elle se dit que tout cela n'était pas normal, qu'elle avait été amenée à partager son intimité avec des hommes de nombreuses fois, et parfois avec des parfaits inconnus comme sur le Damoclès et voilà qu'elle était maintenant intimidée par le fait de passer deux petites nuits avec celui qui était son coéquipier depuis bientôt cinq ans.

Elle décida de s'accorder une douche bien chaude afin de se détendre un peu.

En sortant de la salle de bain, elle retrouva Tony à l'endroit exact où elle l'avait laissé : affalé sur le lit zappant frénétiquement à la recherche d'un programme à son goût.

N'ayant aucune envie d'être confiné dans cette chambre d'hôtel toute une après-midi en sa compagnie, elle décida de l'emmener faire du shopping :

« Merci de m'accompagner » dit-il en lui adressant un immense sourire.

« De rien. Je le fais plus pour toi que pour moi » lui répliqua-t-elle en le reniflanct puis en se pinçant le nez.

« Pourquoi on ne prends pas de taxi ? » demanda Tony quand ils s'engouffrèrent dans la bouche de métro Georges V.

« Parce qu'en France, c'est compliqué, il faut téléphoner avant, on ne peut pas juste les héler dans la rue » lui expliqua Ziva

« Etrange » lui dit Tony en la regardant acheter des tickets.

C'était l'heure de pointe, la sortie des bureaux et une foule nombreuse était massée sur le quai. Ils réussirent in extremis à se glisser dans une rame mais se retrouvèrent collés l'un à l'autre pendant de longues minutes. Sentir son torse pressé contre sa poitrine rendit toute chose Ziva même si elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

A peine sortis de la rame, Ziva remarqua un pickpocket en train de dérober le portefeuille qu'un jeune homme avait négligemment mis dans la poche arrière de son jean. Elle échangea un coup d'œil rapide avec Tony qui avait vu la même chose qu'elle. D'un mouvement de tête, ils se mirent d'accord pour passer à l'action et coururent à la poursuite du voleur. Ziva fut la première à parvenir à sa hauteur et lui fit un croque en jambe, qui le fit tomber. Tony le releva rudement et tendit la main en sa direction pour lui signifier sans un mot de rendre le portefeuille. Le voleur obtempéra et Ziva lui fit signe de déguerpir. Ils rendirent son bien au jeune homme qui les remercia vivement dans un anglais très approximatif qui fit bien rire Tony.

* * *

_**La suite de leur après-midi shopping et de leur soirée très rapidement. J'ai préféré couper le chapitre du point de vue de Ziva en deux, car il était trop long et me donner le temps de la relecture.**_

_**Reviews?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci encore pour vos reviews, de vrais encouragements, notamment quand on se débat avec un chapitre !**

« Wahou » s'exclama bruyamment Tony à l'entrée du Printemps Haussmann.

« C'est magnifique, un véritable paradis du vêtement».

Ziva ne put réprimer un sourire devant l'enthousiasme de son coéquipier qu'elle guida jusqu'à l'espace Mode Homme. Une certaine « Sandrine » comme indiquait le badge qu'elle arborait sur une courte robe noire, s'empressa de le conseiller sur un large choix de pulls, chemises, costumes, vestes. Blonde, la vingtaine, avec un joli décolleté, parlant l'anglais avec un accent frenchy assez sexy, elle avait tout pour plaire à son coéquipier.

Ziva réfléchit un instant à s'éclipser, mais Tony lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil à l'entrée des cabines d'essayage. Elle eut ainsi une place de choix pour assister au show, que Tony effectua. A chaque essayage en sortant de la cabine, Tony se lança dans la parfaite imitation d'un de ses acteurs favoris : Sean Connery, Harrison Ford, Humphrey Bogart, Fred Astaire et d'autres qu'elle eut plus de mal à identifier. Elle tenta de garder son sérieux mais il parvint à la faire craquer en imitant Arnold Schwarzenegger.

La vendeuse lui glissa alors discrètement :

« Votre fiancé est vraiment très drôle. Vous en avez de la chance ».

Elle resta un instant sans voix, interloquée. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un les assimilait à un couple. Quand elle voulut lui expliquer qu'il y avait eu méprise, Sandrine était déjà repartie dans le magasin à la recherche d'une nouvelle chemise. Ziva se dit toutefois que cette vendeuse ne se trompait pas tant que cela : elle avait de la chance de l'avoir à ses côtés. Même s'il pouvait être agaçant au possible, dragueur et fouineur à ses mauvaises heures, il était aussi irrésistiblement drôle et particulièrement séduisant notamment dans la chemise bleue qu'il venait d'essayer.

Ziva se retrouva à sourire benoîtement quand elle croisa le regard interrogatif de Tony dans le miroir.

« Tu as fini de faire ta pretty woman, DiNozzo » lui lança-t-elle en prenant une mine énervée pour lui signifier de mettre un terme à son shopping.

Dans la file d'attente des caisses, Tony lui demanda :

« Tu es sure que tu ne veux rien t'acheter ? »

Ziva fit non d'un mouvement de tête

« Vraiment sure ?, j'ai vu des jolis déshabillés Aubade au deuxième étage » lui dit-il un sourire en coin.

Elle réfréna l'envie subite de lui donner un coup de poing dans l'épaule de peur de choquer les parisiennes qui les entouraient.

Sortis du grand magasin, Tony l'a pris de court en lui empoignant le bras et en lui chuchotant à l'oreille «Suis-moi »

« Je te rappelle, Tony que tu ne connais pas cette ville» lui dit-t-elle en tentant de se dégager

« Je me suis renseigné. Fais-moi confiance »

« Si c'est pour aller à Pigalle » lui répliqua-t-elle sur un ton sarcastique

Tony lui adressa un regard qui lui signifiait de se taire et un je ne sais quoi lui dit pour une fois d'obtempérer en silence.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant la devanture d'un restaurant.

« Ah c'était donc ça : Manger, ton obsession favorite, j'aurais du m'en douter » lui lança-t-elle narquoise.

Mais elle se tut quand ils entrèrent, saisie par la beauté du lieu. Le restaurant était cosy, composé d'une dizaine tables dressées pour deux . Eclairé à la lueur des bougies, l'ambiance était feutrée et romantique.

« Comment connais-tu ce restaurant, Tony ? » demanda Ziva en s'asseyant

« C'est Sandrine qui me l'a recommandé. Tu sais, la vendeuse qui croit que l'on est fiancé » dit-il en la regardant goguenard.

Ziva ne put s'empêcher de rougir et tenta de balbutier une explication quand Tony la coupa :

« laisse tomber » dit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans la carte du restaurant « et pour info, c'est moi qui invite »

« Mais que me vaut cette honneur, Tony » demanda Ziva suspicieuse

« C'est pour te remercier d'avoir subi sans rien dire ma séance shopping » expliqua-t-il.

Le dîner fut savoureux : des plats délicieux, des verres de Vouvray blanc, une discussion pleine d'entrain avec Tony. C'était léger et grave à la fois mais avant tout sincère. Son coéquipier lui confia bon nombre d'anecdotes savoureuses sur son enfance et son adolescence. Elle fit de même en évitant de parler du Mossad et de son père.

Ils se retrouvèrent sur le pas de porte du restaurant légèrement pompette, l'humeur joyeuse et un brin désorienté. Ziva était convaincue qu'il fallait prendre à gauche mais elle fut prise de court par Tony qui se saisit de sa main pour l'entraîner à suivre son chemin. Les jambes cotonneuses et le cœur qui battait la chamade, elle entremêla ses doigts aux siens. Ils marchèrent ainsi en silence pendant de longues minutes dans les rues de Paris.

Malheureusement le charme fut rompu par la sonnerie du portable de Tony.

**Reviews !**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Merci pour vos chaleureuses reviews !_**

* * *

Tony n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil aux côtés de Ziva, à ses yeux, la reine des signaux brouillés. La plupart du temps, il la comprenait juste en observant son regard, sa façon de relever le sourcil droit ou de se mordiller la lèvre supérieure. Mais ce soir, ses pensées lui étaient complètement hermétiques.

L'après-midi et la soirée avaient pourtant été parfaits. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient passé autant de temps ensemble en dehors du travail. Depuis leur séjour à Los Angeles, si sa mémoire était bonne. La mort de Jenny lui semblait bien lointaine maintenant, comme les sujets de tensions, l'Affaire Rivkin, la Somalie. Ils semblaient avoir retrouvé leur complicité d'avant, ce qui amena son esprit hyperactif à se questionner à nouveau sur la nature exacte de leur relation. Veut-elle plus ? Espère-t-elle plus de moi ? Est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie de passer à la vitesse supérieure ? Comment une relation entre une ex-ninja du Mossad et un trentenaire aux comportements d'adolescent peut-elle fonctionner ? Toutes ces questions lui avaient traversé l'esprit sans trouver de réponses quand ils avaient marché main dans la main dans les rues de Paris. Il avait eu l'impression de faire un bon en arrière de 20 ans et de se revoir adolescent en compagnie de sa première petite amie qui ne l'était pas encore.

Le coup de fil de Gibbs avait changé la donne. Ziva s'était tout à coup renfrognée, assombrie et avait repris ses distances. Tony avait essayé de lancer deux trois blagues afin de la faire sourire, mais elle avait gardé la mine fermée jusqu'au retour à l'hôtel.

Au vue de son humeur maussade, il pensait qu'elle le laisserait dormir par terre, or elle lui proposa à sa plus grande surprise de partager le lit. Il savait toutefois qu'elle ne dormait pas : pas de ronflements ni de respiration paisible et rythmée. Même si elle se gardait bien de bouger, il était certain qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil.

« Ziva ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce

« Je dors » grogna-t-elle

« Non, tu ne dors pas » dit-il sur un ton plus ferme

« J'essaye » expliqua-t-elle

« Oui, mais tu n'y arrives pas parce que quelque chose te tracasse » tenta-t-il

« Non »

« Ok, tout va bien alors ? » insista-t-il

« Oui »

« Alors pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? » questionna Tony

« Parce qu'un idiot n'arrête pas de jacasser»

« Tu n'es pas inquiète ? »

« Inquiète de quoi ? »

« De partager ton lit avec un irrésistible play-boy au charme ravageur » dit-il avec humour

Ziva, comme Tony l'escomptait, rit brièvement.

« Mais tu es inoffensif, Tony ! »

« Ça sous-entend quoi? » demanda-t-il perplexe

« Rien »

« Si !»

« Ok, tu sembles avoir perdu ton pouvoir spécial ! » lâcha-t-elle tout de go

« Quoi ? » s'exclama-t-il

« J'ai entendu dire que tu n'avais pas… que tu n'avais pas… consommé depuis bien longtemps » dit-t-elle d'une traite

Tony estomaqué resta silencieux un long moment. La gorge sèche, il demanda :

« Et qui t'a dit cela ? »

« La call-girl de Chicago que connaît bien Vance » avoua-t-elle

« C'était l'année dernière, Ziva » dit laconiquement Tony

« Et ? »

« Et ? quoi Ziva ? tu veux connaître la liste détaillée de mes conquêtes depuis? »

« Oui » répondit Ziva crânement

« Il y a eu Matilda du service Ressources Humaines, Caitlin la prof de Yoga, Danielle, la serveuse du… » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir son énumération qu'il entendit la porte de la salle de bains se refermer violemment.

Tony eut l'envie subite de s'auto-frapper la nuque mais préféra enfouir son visage dans un oreiller pour étouffer un cri de rage.

* * *

**_Un chapitre beaucoup moins fleur bleue que le précédent mais bon ces deux-là sont avant tout comme chien et chat, avec beaucoup de up et beaucoup de down !_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Merci mille fois pour vos reviews !**_

* * *

Une sonnerie de réveil stridente sortit Ziva du sommeil. La froideur et la dureté des parois de la baignoire lui rappelèrent rapidement qu'elle venait de passer la nuit à dormir dans la salle de bain. Elle se releva du cocon qu'elle s'était fabriquée avec des peignoirs et des serviettes, non sans ressentir quelques déplaisantes courbatures. Elle se déshabilla et s'accorda une douche bien chaude afin de se décontracter. Elle enfila ensuite un peignoir et prit une grande respiration avant d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bains. Elle trouva Tony réveillé mais toujours allongé dans le lit se consacrant à son activité favorite : le zapping.

« A ton tour » lui dit-elle sans plus de préambule

« Bonjour Ziva, bien dormi ? » lui demanda son coéquipier en lui adressant un grand sourire

Elle resta silencieuse et lui montra du doigt la direction de la salle de bain.

Elle n'était pas de nature boudeuse et encore moins rancunière mais Tony l'avait vraiment exaspéré la veille. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il lui avait dit qui l'avait le plus vexé mais plutôt le fait qu'il n'ait pas cherché à s'excuser et encore moins à la faire sortir de la salle de bain.

Tony s'exécuta sans mot dire. Une fois qu'il fut sorti de la pièce, elle s'habilla et patienta en relisant le dossier d'enquête relatif au meurtre de Charlotte Reeves. Le garçon d'étage frappa à la porte de la chambre au moment même où Tony sortit de la salle de bain. Il s'empressa d'ouvrir et indiqua où laissait le chariot du petit déjeuner. Il le gratifia d'un « merci beaucoup » en français et d'un billet.

Une fois seuls, Ziva éclata de rire.

« Mon accent est nul, je suppose ? » demanda Tony

« Non, tu viens juste de lui laisser un billet de 200 euros, un sacré pourboire ! »

Tony se mit une tape à l'arrière du crâne avant de se jeter sur les croissants, pains au chocolat et autres brioches qui composaient leur petit déjeuner.

Ils quittèrent l'hôtel pour se rendre au domicile d' Olivier Delasalle, le suspect français. Un grand homme brun mal rasé la trentaine leur ouvrit la porte. Des cernes noirs, des vêtements froissés, Ziva en déduit qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis de nombreuses nuits. Prévenu depuis quelques jours de leur visite, il les laissa entrer dans son atelier de photographe. Inspectant du regard les lieux, Ziva remarqua rapidement qu'un immense portrait de Charlotte Reeves trônait sur une cheminée.

Son coéquipier eut à peine le temps de poser une question que Delasalle se lança dans une longue confession, mais pas celle à laquelle ils s'attendaient. Il commença à leur raconter sa rencontre avec Charlotte en Irak, leur attirance immédiate malgré leurs nombreuses différences : elle, militaire américaine, célibataire endurcie, lui photographe de guerre pacifiste en train de finaliser son deuxième divorce.

La différence physique aussi était frappante se dit Ziva en examinant les nombreuses photos qu'Olivier leur montra : elle blonde aux yeux clairs, petite et menue, lui grand brun au teint mat et à la carrure d'athlète.

En Irak, Charlotte avait joué à contrecœur la baby-sitter pour Olivier et ses camarades journalistes et n'avait pas manqué lui faire sentir le dédain qu'elle éprouvait pour son métier « Mauvais départ pour une love story » se dit intérieurement Ziva.

Il leur confia qu'ils s'étaient disputés quotidiennement sur des tas de petites choses, mais qu'ils avaient aussi réussi à partager de bons moments. Une fois revenu à Paris, Olivier confessa qu'il avait immédiatement ressenti un manque et qu'il avait saisi le prétexte de lui envoyer des photos numériques par mail pour la contacter. Ainsi avait commencé une correspondance et une love story, interrompue par la mort de Charlotte.

Les larmes aux yeux, il leur confia qu'elle avait prévu de démissionner et de le rejoindre quelques jours seulement avant sa mort. Tandis que de grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues, il se lamenta de ne pas avoir eu la chance de vivre pleinement cette histoire.

Ziva était émue par son histoire et sans regarder son coéquipier, elle le sentait lui aussi troublé.

Ils prirent congé d'Olivier et au pied de l'immeuble, Tony appela immédiatement Gibbs :

« Un long voyage pour rien, Patron. Ce type est innocent et malheureux comme une pierre…OK….à demain ».

Ziva regarda son coéquipier qui fit de même. Ils arboraient tous les deux une mine attristée et se retrouvaient désœuvrés. Midi venait de sonner, il leur restait l'après-midi et la soirée à passer à Paris.

Ziva avait déjà tiré un trait sur la nuit difficile qu'elle venait de passer et l'histoire de Charlotte et d'Olivier lui inspirait l'envie de profiter de l'instant présent.

« Tuileries ? Tour Eiffel ? Moulin Rouge ? Louvre ? Champ de Mars ? par quoi commence-t-on ? » demanda-t-elle à son coéquipier

Un immense sourire se dessina alors sur le visage de Tony.

L'après-midi avait été trépidante d'autant plus que Tony avait réussi à la convaincre de louer un scooter pour visiter tous les hauts-lieux parisiens.

Dans leur chambre d'hôtel, elle s'était écroulée de fatigue sur leur lit tout en veillant à maintenir une certaine distance avec Tony. Il s'était une fois de plus emparé de la télécommande et avait arrêté son zapping sur ce qui semblait être un documentaire sur l'Afrique.

« Brigitte Nielsen, ça alors ! » s'exclama Tony en pointant son doigt en direction de la télévision.

«Qui ? » répondit Ziva

« Kalidor, Red Sonja, aux côtés de Schwarzie. Je présume que ça ne te dit rien »

« Non effectivement. Attends, il n'y a pas aussi un des gars d'Alerte à Malibu dans ce truc»

Tony la dévisagea stupéfait : « Tu connais cette série ! »

« Oui, c'était la série préférée de ma sœur » expliqua Ziva un peu piteusement

« Bien sûr » dit Tony en baillant

« Je t'assure. Elle la regardait tous les dimanches. Bon d'accord, on la regardait ensemble. Figure-toi que j'ai été une jeune fille comme les autres qui regardait les même séries que les autres. Et puis, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise série que cela…ok, c'était nul mais bon… »

Surprise de ne pas être interrompue par Tony lors de ce long monologue, elle se retourna vers lui. Il avait les yeux fermés et semblait dormir mais elle n'en était pas totalement convaincue.

« Tony..Tony » dit-elle plusieurs fois

Devant son manque de réponse, elle approcha son visage du sien pour voir s'il se jouait d'elle ou s'il était vraiment dans les bras de Morphée. Elle constata que sa respiration était régulière mais elle préféra vérifier que les battements de son cœur l'étaient aussi. Elle posa alors son visage sur sa poitrine.

* * *

_**Désolée pour le retard. Ce chapitre a le mérite d'être loin. Le prochain devrait être le dernier de cette histoire.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Mille mercis pour vos reviews et désolée pour le retard !**_

* * *

Tony se réveilla le premier en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien peser sur son torse. En apercevant une chevelure brune, il sourit. Ziva assoupie, il s'enhardit à lui poser une main sur l'épaule. A ce contact, sa coéquipière ouvrit instantanément les yeux et se dégagea pour se retrouver à ses côtés.

« Ce n'était plus confortable ? » demanda-t-il en feignant un certain détachement

« Si… je suis désolée » répondit-elle d'une voix faible

« De quoi ?de t'être endormi sur moi ? » questionna-t-il

« Ce n'est pas un comportement approprié » expliqua-t-elle

« Comme cela ne l'était pas de se tenir la main hier soir » renchérit Tony

« C'est toi qui me l'a prise » se justifia-t-elle

« Si ma mémoire est bonne, tu n'as pas opposé de résistance » répondit-il du tac au tac

« On ne pourrait pas parler d'autres choses » supplia une Ziva mal à l'aise

« Comme tu veux » dit un Tony désabusé

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux coéquipiers allongés côte à côte mais fixant tout deux avec insistance le plafond.

« Tu penses qu'Olivier va s'en remettre ? » demanda Ziva heureuse d'avoir trouvé un nouveau sujet de conversation

« Non » répondit abruptement Tony

« Tu es bien pessimiste » remarqua-t-elle

« Expérience personnelle.» dit-il sans plus de détail

« Jeanne ? » tenta-t-elle

« Non »

« Qui d'autres alors ? » demanda Ziva piquée par la curiosité

Tony se releva pour s'asseoir en émettant un soupir sonore

« Quelques fois tu n'es pas futé, Zee-va ! Je sais que ça n'est rien en comparaison de ce que tu as vécu, mais j'ai passé un sale été. J'ai vraiment cru que tu étais morte et … ».

Tony chercha ses mots en regardant droit dans les yeux sa coéquipière. Mais cette dernière semblait être plongée dans un abîme de perplexité. Devant le manque de réactivité de Ziva, il préféra battre en retraite.

« Je vais prendre une douche chaude » lança-t-il en claquant la porte de la salle de bain

Ziva resta encore de longues minutes allongée puis elle prit son courage à deux mains et se glissa à son tour dans la salle de bain.

« On peut avoir un peu d'intimité ici » cria Tony dont Ziva devinait à peine la silhouette dans la cabine de douche embuée.

« Je m'excuse » dit-elle en s'appuyant sur le rebord du lavabo

« Les règles de Gibbs, Ziva. S'excuser est un signe de faiblesse, et tu viens de le faire deux fois en moins d'une demie-heure » constata-t-il en continuant à se savonner

« et si on s'affranchit d'une de ses règles. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » tenta Ziva en redoutant intérieurement la réponse de son coéquipier

« Si on parle de la même règle, c'est transfert d'un des deux dans une autre équipe » dit Tony en appuyant son front sur une des parois de la douche

Ziva se retourna et écrivit quelques mots sur le miroir embué.

Quand Tony sortit du de la cabine, il lut non sans ressentir un petit pincement au coeur le message de Ziva « je ne suis pas prête ».

En caleçon et en tee-shirt, il entra dans la chambre et évita tout contact visuel avec Ziva. Cette dernière fit de même et resta silencieuse tout en le croisant pour se rendre à son tour dans la salle de bain.

Elle constata avec une pointe d'amertume que Tony avait effacé son message. Après une longue douche et l'enfilage d'une nuisette en coton, elle fut à moitié surprise de pénétrer dans une chambre plongée dans la pénombre.

Il était allongé dans le lit, lui tournant le dos, bien blotti sous les couvertures et il imitait plutôt mal l'homme endormi.

Elle se glissa à ses côtés sous les couvertures.

« Tu ne dors pas » dit-elle en lui touchant l'épaule

Face à son silence, elle décida tout de même de poursuivre. « je ne suis pas une spécialiste du droit international mais il me semble que les lois qui s'appliquent dans un pays ne s'appliquent pas automatiquement dans un autre »

« Et tu penses que c'est le moment opportun de parler de droit Ziva » dit Tony en se retournant pour lui lancer un regard énervé.

« Donc, si mon raisonnement est correct, les règles en vigueur sur le sol américain ne sont pas valables sur le territoire français » lui dit-elle en inclinant sa tête d'une manière charmante.

Tony eut à peine le temps de dessiner un sourire que les lèvres de Ziva se collèrent aux siennes.

Au petit matin, après seulement quelques petites heures de sommeil, Tony quitta la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Avant de partir, il dut combattre son envie débordante de replonger sous les draps et de se blottir contre le corps de Ziva. Mais il savait que la discussion qui allait s'en suivre risquait de les mettre dans l'embarras. Il choisit alors de consacrer ses dernières heures en France à visiter la capitale sur un scooter.

Ziva en se réveillant eut un pincement au cœur en constatant que Tony avait déserté les lieux. Un joli sourire éclaira son visage quand elle lut sur le miroir de la salle de bains, le message laissé au rouge à lèvres à son intention :

We'll always have Paris

Fin

* * *

_**Merci d'avance pour vos éventuels reviews et merci tout simplement de m'avoir lue**_

_**Dernier commentaire de ma part : je pense que les fans du duo auront malheureusement Paris et rien d'autres pendant de nombreux épisodes, saisons....**_


End file.
